


Three Times

by amanda_jolene



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: Charchie, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1997142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amanda_jolene/pseuds/amanda_jolene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three Times (In which Chop kisses Archie)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Times

The first time Chop kisses Archie is during a game of spin the bottle. 

The game was Chop’s idea (of course it was) and Chop’s had a bit too much to drink (of course he had). The bottle lands on him and he gives of hoot of appreciation because it’s about damn time and kissing a girl, any girl was mint. Finn leaned forward and gave him a look. 

“None of your cheating,” Finn says, letting his fingers twirl the bottle. It spins a second longer than normal or maybe Chop is just anxious to finally kiss someone and he’s got high hopes it will land on Izzy or maybe Chloe or even Rae but when it lands, everyone yells “Oh!” and starts to laugh and Chop has to blink several times to make sure he was seeing things right.

“Fucking hell,” Archie mumbles. 

Chop could say no, but that other bloke had kissed Archie so he could, too. “And I’ll do it better!” He announces. 

Archie hold his hands up. “No, no. Come on, Chop. Don’t be a-“

But it’s too late. Chop’s got his head in his hands and he gives Archie a drunken smile and loudly proclaims, “Archer, prepare yourself for the best kiss ever!”

It’s not the best kiss ever for either of them. Chop’s too drunk (and too eager but he can’t process that) and Archie is too stiff because this is the second guy to kiss him in a span of 10 minutes (he figures this was God’s way of telling him that he’s gay). It lasts just a second but Archie is red and so is Chop and Finn is shaking his head because he’s positive nothing good can come from this.   
(Chop kisses Izzy later and he can’t help but compare the softness of her lips to the slight chap of Archie’s.)

Their second kiss happens behind the pub a week later. 

Chop’s not gay. He likes girls. Likes kissing girls. Likes getting off with girls. He likes long hair and smooth legs and big tits (the bigger, the better). He likes all those things but for the past 3 nights, his dreams have revolved around a certain bespectacled lad. 

He woke up the night before in a sweat, chest heaving. His boxers were damp and stuck to the inside of his thigh and there were still fuzzy flashes floating around in his head of chapped lips and calloused fingertips running down his back, the feel of a cut jaw and stubble ghosting on his tongue. 

“I ain’t gay,” he tells himself. He mutters it again when he cleans himself up and slips on a pair of boxers. He keeps repeating it through breakfast and on his way to work. 

Work calms him. He works with a bunch of lads and he doesn’t think any of them are the least bit handsome so that means he can’t be gay. Because if he were, he’d be attracted to more boys than just Archie. Not that he’s attracted to Archie. No, not at all. Chop reckons he’s a pretty good looking guy, though. Especially when he wore stripes (not that Chop ever noticed things like that) and it was kind of cute how into music he was and it was sort of cool how he knew all those history faces (even though Chop thought history was boring, he did like how passionate Archie was about it). 

“But I ain’t gay.” 

He’s going to prove just how not gay he is at the bat tonight by hitting on everything that had tits and hopefully one of them would want to get more acquainted with the backseat of his car. But there’s not many girls there (Izzy was on a date and Chop was too worried about what was going on in his own head to properly freak out) and Finn is a bit too wrapped up in Rae, so that leaves Chop with Chloe and Archie (who looks scared to death that Chloe is practically clawing at his shirt). 

Chop plans to let him suffer but after a few drinks, the shake in Archer’s hand isn’t so comical and Chop’s got this strange feeling rolling around in his gut that intensifies whenever Chloe’s lips get too close to Archie’s skin. 

“Come on, lad. Need to talk to ya.” Chop gets him by the arm and hauls him outside, not missing the look Finn give them or the shake of his head. 

“Thanks,” Archie tells him when they make it to the alley. He leans around the corner, checking to see if anyone (namely Chloe) followed them out. “I like Chloe and all but she’s gotten a bit… touchy.” 

“But you think she’s fit, right?” 

Archie shrugs, pushing his glasses up. “Well, yeah. I guess you’d have to be blind not to see how good looking she is. She’s just… my mate and not really my type.”

He’s always saying things like that. 

She’s fit but not my type. She’s a good kisser but not my type. Sweet and funny and ready to suck dick but she’s not my type.

“What is your type?” The drinks ask and Chop is helpless when the words tumble out of his mouth. 

Archie shifts nervously under the words, tries to smile but only half of his mouth lifts and he shrugs. “Dunno, really.” 

Chop kisses him before he can blurt out Am I your type? because he would die of embarrassment if those words ever left his mouth. Not that kissing was much better but at least he could blame the drink and he didn’t have to look at those eyes or that nervous smile anymore. Instead, he feels that mouth on his and he likes it more than he should. There’s something about Archie’s lips that make him feel weak but he can’t pinpoint the reason so his tongue snakes out to assess the situation. Maybe it was the lack of sticky lip gloss or maybe it was the hint of beer but whatever it was, there is an overwhelming feel of desperation growing in the pit of Chop’s stomach and when he feels Archie’s hand tentatively cup his waist, he jerks back. 

“I ain’t gay.” 

Archie straightens his glass, smoothes his shirt. “Of course not. Neither am I.”

“This was just… a thing.” 

“Too much drink,” Archie supplies.

“Yeah.” But Chop is feeling pretty sober now and he wonders if he should kiss Archie again even though neither of them are gay. But Archie gives him a tight smile and turns to go back to the pub and Chop walks to his car, telling every lamp post he meets that he’s not gay. 

He’s not fucking gay.

It becomes his mantra and he believes it for a spell until Chloe tells him Archie got caught kissing some boy in the toilets at school. It shatters his lie of being completely straight because his first thought isn’t disgust or a joke or anything of the sort. No, his first though is I guess I’m really not his type then and it send his stomach screeching to the bottom of his shoes. It’s the same feeling he got when he found out Izzy was dating some twat boy from college but worse because not only was Archie kissing some twat boy from college but it forced Chop to realize that he really did fancy the lad. 

It’s a startling realization. So startling that he has to grip the steering wheel tight to keep from punching the windshield and when he gets home, he lays down on his bed and bursts into tears because Arnold Peters did not fucking sign up for this. He didn’t want to fancy any of his mates, especially not his boy mates. It had had been hard enough to move past Izzy. How the hell was he meant to get on past this?

He ain’t proud of himself, that’s for sure. But Chop keeps reminding himself that he’s not a top notch lad like Finn. Finn, who had started defending Archie right off the bat, who had already been in two fights because of the names and obscene gestures other lads were hurling at Archie. No, he wasn’t Finn. He wasn’t Finn because he had pretended to think all the jokes were hilarious, because he had sat by idly while some boy called Archie a faggot right to his face. 

It had ruined their friendship. The three boys who had been thick as thieves had culled Chop like he was the bad branch (and he reckons he was). Finn still speaks to him (usually one word at a time) but Archie has completely tuned him out and it hurts so bad because Chop reckons he might actually be in love with the boy and it scares him to pieces but the thought of not having Archie in his life scares him more. 

The third time Chop kisses Archie, he’s completely sober. 

Chop waves to Archie who is sitting on the sidelines with Rae and Archie pretends not to see him (and Rae only gives him a faint wave back). Last night he decided that he couldn’t be gay. He was sure his parents wouldn’t much care (he did have a gay aunt after all) but there’s no way in hell he could take all the stares and the jeers. But just because he was putting his feelings aside didn’t mean he couldn’t stick up for Arch, right? Because Finn did much of the same and no one accused him of being gay. 

They were short a man and Chop suggests Archie (much to Finn’s surprise) but the others laugh and someone says “We need a player. Not a cheerleader.” 

“Archie is a damn good player!” Chop tells them. “You all know that. Stop being a bunch of fuckwads.” 

“I don’t want no puff rubbing up against me.” The same boy mumbles. 

“What was that?” Chop can’t help the rise in his voice. “You’re too ugly to pull in a girl so what makes you think Archie would want anything to do with ya?” 

“Like I said. No faggots on my team.” 

It’s a blur of fists after that. The other boy is caught off guard by Chop’s absolute rage and it takes him a moment to fight back. The other boys are in shock until Finn grabs Chop under the arms and hauls him up. “Enough! Enough, Chop! You’ll fuckin’ kill him doing that.”

Fair enough, the other boy was bleeding pretty heavy and he was groaning at the soreness of his ribs (Chop had planted his knees quite firmly atop the boy). “What the hell got into you, Chop?” Al asks. “God, it were just a joke.” 

“It weren’t a joke!” Chop spits, a bit of blood on the corner of his mouth from the only punch the other boy had landed. “And let me tell you twats something right now. If you lot keep on taking the piss out of him, I’m going to give each and every one of you much of the same. Do you understand?” 

There’s always a brave (and stupid) one in the group and someone spouts off, “Damn, Chop. You act like you’re in love with him.” 

He doesn’t think. Not really. Chop’s never been big on thinking about things before he says them and it’s not different this time when he says, “Yeah, I fuckin’ am in love with him. You got something to say about it?” 

And no one does (at least, not to his face) because Chop and Finn are a fierce duo when I comes to fighting and Chop’s still raring to go and Finn has shifted his body, clearly scooping out who he’s going to hit first. He’s still in that stance when Chop breaks away from him and heads to the sidelines where Rae and Archie are now standing and Chop doesn’t hesitate, doesn’t break stride when he reaches them. It’s all fluid and that’s how he knows it’s right and he has to laugh a little at the shocked look on Archie’s face when he grabs his head and says “You’ll forgive me, won’t you? I’ll work for it” before drawing him in for their first kiss that isn’t stained by alcohol. 

It’s perfect. Even with the slight tang of blood and the chap of Archie’s lips, it’s perfect. And for once Chop doesn’t care that he’s gay (or at the very least, bisexual) all he cares about is that Archie is fisting his shirt with one hand and holding on to his waist with the other. 

(And Chop never plays spin the bottle again.)


End file.
